Jourougumo
Jorougumo is a fictional character in the manga series Getbackers. She's one of the 7 heads of the Kiryudo, being one of the most powerful members of the clan. As a Kiryudo, she's able to control insects; specifically spiders. She's a member of the Spiders Clan and her specialty among her fellow partners is "Tactician". The Eternal Bond arc She makes her first appereance after Saichou's succes in capturing Madoka. While she sees Amano Ginji and Ban Mido on a screen, she states that she wants to eat them. She asks her son Kirihito if they were the ones who erase his memory. One of her subordinates tells her that was in fact Himiko Kudo and gives her some Himiko's background but before he could continue, Jorougumo uses her "Spider Web Technique" to strangle him, telling him that he has to be more concise in his reports as she only wants to know who humiliate the Spider Clan, not their history. Dokubachi tells her to calm down and that she shouldn't understimate the Get Backers as she has already lost against them. She also tells Jorougumo about Akabane working with the Get Backers, so she has to be careful with him. Jorougumo replies that she's not afraid and that she musn't be too as she is one of the 7 Chiefs of the Kiryudo. As her son and Dokubachi finish their talk, she states that is time for the Get Backers to learn their right place. Jorougumo appears again disguised as Birei, a sexual slave, along with her friends and subordinates Tobigumo and Kagegumo that were also disguised as sexual slaves. She is able to seduce Ban and Ginji to enter the host club along with Himiko. She "accidentaly" drops a glass of wine so she go alone to the kitchen searching for a towel, but Ginji goes along with her. As Ginji tries to help her in leave Jorougumo, he's tricked as Birei reveals herself to be Jorougumo. Quickly, she summons her "Mind Control Spider" which takes over Ginji's body; which in the end results in a failure as Ban is able to free him from the spider's control. She quickly orders to Onigumo to dispose of Ban Mido and to Tobigumo and Kagegumo to kill Ginji. As the GB duo defeat her hechmen, Jorougumo sets one more trap against Ginji. With Hakumon's aid, she transforms herself into Madoka and knocks unconcious Ginji, prepared to devour him so she can mantain her eternal beauty (Man's Insect Mimicry: Black Widow Devouring Technique); but before she can do anything, Ginji turns into Raitei and starts attacking her so she decide to retreat since hand to hand combat is not her speciallity. After everyone believed that Genshuu was able to take Himiko to their side, Suiha states that even though it was originally Jorougumo's plan, Genshuu did it perfectly and now he will be the one to be promoted; but Jorougumo interrupts telling him that until Lady Poison finishes Ban Midou, it could be just an act and Genshuu might be a traitor. When Kabuto revealed that Juurou Kamata was killed, she's shocked to hear this news. After the defeat of the remaining chiefs, Saichou blames her as it was all her plan to which she tells him that he was the one to order to kill Genshuu. She stays in silence after Kabuto give Saichou's the permission to be the leader now. After Saichou leaves and comes time later, she demands him where he was to which he doesn't responds. He tells him that all the clans, including that of Genshuu, did everything for the sake of the Kiryudo but it seems that Saichou does only things for his own sake. He just tells her to shut up and sends Kirihito to prepare a troop for the war and conserned about his son, she leaves the place quietly. As the war begins, Jorougumo tells Onigumo that the war should stopped as it is a failed cause and she doesn't want anybody to be killed, specially their son Kirihito. Onigumo, Tobigumo and Kagegumo swear to her to protect Kirihito and as they leave, a warrior tells her some shocking news about Saichou. The Maryudos are able to destroy all Kiryudos and then they rush towards Kabuto but before entering, Jorougumo encounters them and tells them that Kabuto's revival has already begun and she's sad that all her beloved ones were merely used by his leader. Ginji promises her to retrieve all her beloved ones even though everyone thinks she's lying as her attribute is "tactician". Jorougumo gladly takes them to Kabuto but they arrived at the Stairs of Hell and she tells them that it ain't a garanty that this is not an illusion created by Saichou. When the Shiki Members tell her to go first, Ginji takes her place instead and turns out to be an illusion; fortunatly, Ban saves him. As Saichou reveals where he was, Jorougumo quickly attacks him but she's stopped by his giant warriors but Ban and Ginji save her. As Ban stays behind, Jorougumo continue to leading towards Kabuto. They arrived and Kabuto was already out of his coocoon. He uses his atmosphere control and takes down everyone. Jorougumo asks him why did he betray his own people to which he replies that is not betray as their destiny was to give their lives for his resurrection. Jorougumo sees Onigumo and Kirihito's souls and those Kabuto demands for her soul. He kills her and "thanks" her as she was so beautiful he's going to enjoy her soul. As Kabuto is defeated, she's revived with all of the Kiryudo that still want to live. She tells to her son Kirihito that Onigumo, whose real name is Morihito Kurou, is his real father. Along with Onigumo, she offers to Kaoru Haruki and Agi Ryuhou to stay with them and watch for the forest to which they decline for now. Jorougumo, now known as Birei, stays with the rest of the Kiryudo at the palace and is a good friend of the retrievers, specially of Ginji. All Spider Clan supports them now if necesarry. Abilities *'Tactician': her attribute is tactician. She's the one to make all the plans for the Kiryudo and most of the times they are succesfull. Spider Clan Abilities *'Spider Web': as most of the members, she can use a spider web to strangle her enemies. *'Spider's Control': as leader of the Spider Clan, she can control all type of spiders. *'Summoning: Mind Control Spider': Jorougumo can summon a spider that introduces into her enemy's ear and is able to control them *'Man's Insect Mimicry: Black Widow Devouring Youth Technique': Jorogumo imitates a black widow characteristics and she "eats" her enemies so she can mantein her beauty. That's why even though she has 70 years, she appears to be at least on her 30's. How she "devour" her enemies is not seen but in the character profile says that she bites them and sucks their energy (for an image goes on her description during her fight against Ginji). Karmic Burden *'Spider': as member of the Kiryudo Clan, her destiny is to be overwhelmed by her Karmic Burden. Category:Characters Category:Kiryudo 7 Category:Female